


Хороший конец

by N7Dron



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron
Summary: Иногда Айвену снятся сны.





	Хороший конец

**Название:** Хороший конец  
 **Автор:** N7dron  
 **Бета:** анонимный доброжелатель  
 **Размер:** драббл, 938 слов  
 **Персонажи/Пейринг:** Иван Берк, Иван Берк/Адам Дженсен  
 **Категория:** слэш   
**Жанр:** драма  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Примечание:** устоявшиеся отношения   
**Размещение:** с указанием автора

Иногда Айвену снятся сны. Иногда это просто что-то странное, немного пугающее, но отчасти интересное — вроде кита, мирно машущего хвостом посреди мегаполиса, или города, в котором все жители замирают на одну минуту, когда серпик луны в небе касается маленького кружка солнца. Но это бывает редко. Чаще всего Айвену снится что-то мутно-тревожное, как в этот раз. Он почти не видит лиц — иногда они появляются на миг, но обычно это просто общее чувство: на него кто-то кричит, и перед глазами начинает маячить расплывчато-сердитое. Тогда он пятится, отступает, потом бежит. Перед ним мелькают странные ночные улицы,— узкие, и над ними крыши, — огни реклам, а неба здесь нет вовсе. Его гоняют по кругу — он вбегает, задыхаясь, в какие-то двери, пробегает насквозь магазинчики, маленькие кафе, темные бары. В одном из них, он видит Дженсена. Тот сидит за стойкой в своем привычном темном пальто с высоким воротником, уткнувшись в стакан. Сгорбленный, нога в грубом ботинке на перекладине деревянного табурета, вокруг себя не замечает ничего; глаза спрятаны за завесой темных зеркальных стекол, а лицо сосредоточенное, красивое. У Айвена дергается внутри — спасен. Нужно только подбежать к Дженсену, крикнуть… Но ноги почему-то сами несут мимо, снова в очередную распахнутую дверь, в очередной темный коридор, потом к пятну света, что пробивается в конце. Где-то далеко позади — неумолимо приближающиеся шаги и молчание, и хоть Айвен знает, что этот кто-то еще далеко, нужно спешить, а то произойдет что-то очень страшное. И Айвен бежит. 

Снова улица, голые безлистные деревья, обмотанные гирляндами, поворот, стеклянная дверь, совсем другой бар — у стойки мягкие табуреты с красными кожаными сиденьями… И снова здесь у стойки Дженсен. Теперь на нем белая, в тонкую полоску рубашка — оба рукава закатаны по локоть, обнажая темные и гладкие боевые протезы,— оливковый жилет и щегольские бежевые брюки. Нога, в чем-то узконосом, ослепительно черно-лакированном и сверкающем, все так же опирается на перекладину, теперь металлическую. Он не похож на себя, но это он, и надо просто крикнуть скорее, чтобы он, услышав, поднял голову, оторвал взгляд от своего стакана. Айвен кричит на бегу. Из его горла вырывается хриплый стон, и Дженсен медленно поворачивается. Но он смотрит на Айвена невидяще, небрежно затягивается сигаретой, и стекла очков, выскочив с равнодушным щелчком, закрывают его глаза. Айвену хочется плакать от обиды и отчаяния, но нужно бежать. Спиной он чувствует спокойную уверенность того, кто идет за ним. Тот, сзади, не сомневается, что Айвену некуда деваться — вокруг одни матово-черные стены, ни одной двери впереди. Айвен мечется, и каждая секунда промедления душит его сковывающим страхом; он в отчаянии бросается куда-то вниз, на пол, за барную стойку и утыкается прямо в прямоугольник лаза. Айвен ныряет в него и пробирается на четвереньках быстро и ловко, словно зверек, стуча ладонями и коленями по полу черного металлического короба. Что это — вентиляция, или технический проход для работающих здесь леприконов, Айвен не знает, как и то, есть ли в конце этого длинного тёмного туннеля с теплыми стенами выход. Но он несется вперед, потому что сзади — тихий шорох, и Айвен уверен, что тот, сзади — ползет за ним и улыбается сейчас. 

Айвен не собирается сдаваться, движется упрямо, выход должен где-то быть. Он доберется до него, вылезет наружу, и там снова будет улица, и много дверей, и бар, и Дженсен. В этот раз он сможет позвать его, и тогда все закончится. Только бы успеть, только бы доползти, выбраться, добежать!.. Но чьё-то дыхание уже совсем рядом.

Айвен прибавляет скорости, и тот, что позади, тоже лениво прибавляет ход; ладони горят, еще скорее, а дыхание сзади — спокойное, размеренное, — еще ближе. Ужас прошивает Айвена насквозь, заставляя отчаянно всхлипнуть и сделать последний рывок вперед, рывок, после которого, наверное сил уже не будет ни на что. Всхлип-рывок-поворот.. и — свет за ним. Злые слезы застилают глаза, льются горячим потоком по щекам, затекают солеными каплями в рот. Айвен облизывает их и несется к мутному сияющему прямоугольнику. Он выскакивает на улицу и щурится от ослепительного света фонаря, не видя ничего, замирает, не зная куда бежать, ясно понимая, что уже не успеет ничего… не успеет оторваться, найти этот бар, найти Дженсена… И значит, это конец. Сердце ухает куда-то вниз — всё, но тело, заведенное, как пружина, рвется вперед на последнем усилии. Темень в глазах, металл во рту, улица, угол, поворот — и он больно врезается в кого-то с размаху. Ребра трещат об удара о жесткую грудь — бронежилет, а чьи-то руки уже крепко хватают его за плечи. Айвен вскидывает голову — Дженсен! Одетый во всё черное, он смотрит хмуро, но Айвен всхлипывает с облегчением и приникает к нему, а Дженсен обнимает одной рукой, мягко поворачивая, заслоняя спиной, а вторая рука уже летит вперед. Грохот выстрела бьет по ушам, тело сжимается в непроизвольной судороге. 

«Все хорошо, мой маленький», — знакомый до мурашек голос шепчет в макушку, теплое дыхание раздувает волосы, и Айвен тянется ему навстречу. Дженсен держит его лицо ладонью, и они трутся друг о друга щеками, касаются губ губами, больше не видя ничего вокруг себя. 

Темнота наползает, окутывает их, и только полоска от света фонаря остается с ними, морщась на их одеяле.

«Снилось что-то плохое?» — тихо спрашивает Дженсен, отрываясь от его губ, и Айвен, кивает, тяжело дыша. Дженсен проводит пальцами по мокрой щеке, но искусственное покрытие не собирает влагу, так что он берет уголок одеяла и просто промакивает им, шепча тихонько что-то успокаивающее. 

Дженсен никогда не расспрашивает его про сны. Иногда Айвен рассказывает про них днем сам, иногда — нет. Он не хочет помнить о них, слишком страшно. Сейчас он хочет поскорее все забыть. Хотя нет, самый конец, где он встречает Дженсена — он хотел бы помнить. Айвен вспоминает спасительное тепло, безопасность, — и нежность захлестывает его. Он подставляет лицо под руки Дженсена и закусывает губу, чтобы слезы не потекли снова. Ему не страшны плохие сны, пока он рядом с Дженсеном. Плохой сон — хороший конец. Айвен будет помнить этот конец. Как и еще множество таких же хороших концов всех его плохих снов.


End file.
